


Hangover

by amaryllis (Lilly0)



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Caring, Comfort, Confessions, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sean is snarky, Short & Sweet, sick Sean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/amaryllis
Summary: Sean gets hit by one of Adalind's spells. Still unsure about its effects, he has to attend an important meeting, only realizing there that the spell is making him get drunk, fast. Nick is there to save his dignity and help him sober up.





	Hangover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HotaruMuraki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotaruMuraki/gifts).

> This was a request from HotaruMuraki. I am sorry this came so late XD I am slow writer. But I hope you will still be happy to read it. ♥

Sean curls his nose when he feels a disturbingly sweet scent crawling up his nostrils. He sees a shadow passing him, a woman. Blonde.

He wishes it would be his imagination. But he isn’t naive or sentimental enough to believe it’s just a coincidence.

Great.

He waits for a few minutes to feel the symptoms kick in, to understand what spell was used on him just now. But nothing… Each spell or curse shows their own effects, and takes specific situations or might even only kick in after a specific amount of time. The worst is not to know what he is facing.

He furrows his eyebrows in anger. He has a meeting soon and unfortunately can’t skip it to research what kind of awful curse hit him. He can only go through with it now, and hope it won’t affect him immediately.

The first hour of said meeting goes surprisingly well, and Sean almost forgets about the prior incident. The statistics work to the favor of his precinct, they have the highest number of solved cases. Political this means not only a better reputation but also more money to invest in some important modernization.

One part of Sean’s mind though stays on alert. He is too experienced to relax and believe nothing will happen. The tension won’t just leave his body. When he accepts the second glass of wine this evening he suddenly realizes it. His head feels a bit dizzy, his fingertips tingling slightly. He frowns, checking the bottle of wine in front of him. It’s a normal Chardonnay, nothing unusual. And even if… he can drink a lot normally before the alcohol kicks in. He hardly gets drunk.

After the third toast Sean excuses himself to the toilet. He rests his palms against the cold tiles of the men’s restroom, trying to focus. Realization dawns on him on what Adalind was probably scheming.

He can avoid drinking at least some of the stuff. He can sip at one glass longer, and even try to get rid of the liquid inside when no one is watching, but eventually the minister will get a new bottle out of his collection, and then he won’t quite be able to prevent it.

She wants to make him lose control.

And worse, embarrass him in a way that will kill his reputation.

Sean considers his options for a moment, and then does the only smart thing that comes to his mind. He takes his phone and searches his contacts.

Please be at home.

“Captain?”

“Nick,” Sean lets out a sigh of relief. “I hate to call you on your day off.”

Nick is on alert immediately. It’s visible in the way he clears his throat slightly and his voice sounds awake. “Something happened? Fuck, it did, right? Wesen-related I assume!”

Sean doesn’t even feel like chastising him for cursing. “Adalind,” he spats out, realizing how it takes all of his concentration not to slur. “Spell. Can’t drink anymore. Meeting with minister.”

He waits for a moment for Nick to piece together everything. “You mean she put a spell on you so that you would get drunk.” He pauses. “Is this the leadership and budget meeting?”

“Yes.”

“Shit,” Nick curses again. “I… just hang in there, Sir. I will get you out of it in half an hour!”

~~~

It takes him only twenty minutes to arrive. He isn’t even sure why he went to such lengths to arrive earlier than he promised, but something about the way his Captain’s voice sounded and the fact that he even called him in the first place, struck something in him.

Captain Renard would never just call for help. It warranted a certain amount of desperation for him to do it.

He takes a deep breath, sending a message to Wu. It has taken them only a few minutes to think of a plan. The fact that Wu is still in the precinct works to their favor.

It’s an academy award winning performance! He should receive a raise in salary for this, or at least Sean generously looking over some smaller mistakes in his reports. He deserves something major! No kidding!

Nick literally crushes the party, something he has always wanted to do. With the most serious expression he can muster, he approaches Sean. “Captain, we cornered the suspects faster than expected,” he says, going for a knowing and secretive glance - the others will think they are going to diffuse a bomb or save some hostages. Leave it to their fantasy. “We are ready to strike, but we need your further expertise.”

It not only allows Sean to leave the gathering with his dignity still in place, it allows him to leave as a fucking man of action. Sean looks at the others in earnest seriousness. “If you excuse me.” He nods politely towards one man in particular. “Governor.”

“Please,” the man nods in obvious excitement. He is probably already thinking about how to use this moment here to his own advantages. One of his Captains, a hero of the moment. “Who am I to stop men of justice?”

Right. Nick inwardly rolls his eyes. How about providing the _men of justice _with some better bullet proved vests? Dimwit. Outwardly though he smiles with the utmost respect. 

~~~

“Thank God,” Sean mutters when he drops down at Nick’s passenger seat.

“You may call me Nick,” Nick jokes lamely. The fact that Sean doesn’t even react to his teasing though, worries Nick instantly. He throws a glance at him, noting how his eyes are red-rimmed, his skin ashen, and he is sweating. “This is not just the intoxication from the alcohol,” he mutters.

“No,” Sean breaths out. “Seems like Adalind… extended the symptoms. I...” he pauses, his voice sounds shaky, and hoarse.

“Captain?” Nick asks in worry. Sean just lets out a shaky breath. “Damn it,” Nick curses, finally driving off. “Hang in there!”

Sean doesn’t say anything. He keeps his eyes shut the whole way home. Nick decides it’s safer to take him home to Sean’s place – in case they need some potions or anything alike. Nick’s not particularity skilled on the potion forte, and he assumes Sean as a Zauberbiest might have… stuff… at home.

“My… place...” Sean mutters when they get out of Nick’s car. Nick tries to help him without being too much in his face. He knows his Captain is probably going to hate it if he takes his arm and leads him along. But he stays close by while Sean wavers towards his front door.

“I figured if we need something to break the spell, it’s better to be here,” Nick explains. He blushes. “It was probably a stupid though.”

“Con...”

“What?”

“Considerate.”

It surprises Nick to hear such a straight-forward comment of approval and praise, of thankfulness even. One tiny word weighs heavily. It also makes him realize though that Sean is probably feeling more than a little unwell.

~~~

Nick hears Rosalee before she can even ring the doorbell. He opens the door, tugging her inside.

“Jeez, Nick,” she complains and shakes her head. But she smiles nevertheless like the sweet person and friend she is.

“Sorry, no time,” Nick explains immediately. “He seems to be even worse than before. It’s almost like he is, I don’t know, dying.” Nick blurts out.

Rosalee follows the direction Nick points at, her gaze lingering on Sean’s figure, stretched on the sofa. He doesn’t move, even when Rosalee takes his wrist and checks on him. His face is ashen. “Not good,” she mutters before a soft smile curls around her lips. “But definitely not close to dying.”

“What’s going on with him?” Nick wants to know, not quite able to hide his panic.

“Generally speaking I would say, he is really really drunk. But seeing how he is a Zauberbiest and he is under a spell, it’s not like he drank too much. It’s just that the spell probably enforced the effects. One sip of a drink most likely has the same effect like a whole bottle.” She pauses. “The effects are close to an alcohol poisoning. Our problem is that we can’t treat him like a normal person either, it is a spell after all.”

“What are we going to do?” Nick wants to know.

“Okay, make sure he drinks a lot of water, and if he throws up it will be helpful too. I will go back to the spice shop and look some things up.” Rosalee sighs. “But the safest way would be to neutralize the curse. If you want to achieve that, you should…” She pauses.

Nick catches on instantly. “I should do what?”

“Call a powerful Hexenbiest, someone who knows him well, and ask for her help.” She says evenly and looks at Nick apologetically. “Someone like his mother.”

“His mo-” Nick blushes. “What should I tell her? I mean, wouldn’t it be weird to… you know… I am a Grimm, and he is my… he is a...”

“I know,” Rosalee chuckles. “I am just saying. I will go to the spice shop and see how else I can help you.”

“Fine,” Nick sighs. “And I will call his mom.”

~~~

The only reason Nick doesn’t stall anymore time is that Sean moans slightly, the color of his face turning from grey to slightly green. “Sorry, Sir, don’t be mad tomorrow please,” he mutters when he takes Sean’s phone and unlocks it by using Sean’s fingerprint.

Sean is not the type of guy to safe his mother’s name under _mother _or _mom,_ Nick thinks, while he scrolls through the names. Rather her real name… like… Elizabeth.

He takes a deep breath, grasping the phone bravely. To his horror she answers the phone immediately. “Sean?” she sounds surprised. “You just called me yesterday, did something happen?”

Nick takes another deep breath. “Mam, you don’t know me. I’m calling from the Captain’s phone… I mean from Sean Renard’s phone.”

“You have his phone?” the female voice on the other end sounds on alert. “And my son?”

Nick understands what she is implying instantly. “I didn’t do anything to him,” he hurries to explain. “I’m Nick Burkhardt, the Grimm. I am one of his detectives. It’s been Adalind.”

“Oh,” she sounds less surprised than Nick expected her to be. She also doesn’t ask any usual Grimm-related questions, like _You are a what? A Grimm! With my son? _“What did she do to him?” she asks instead. “What’s the symptoms. Tell me everything you know!”

Nick nods, eagerly telling her everything he knows and what he can see right before his eyes.

Elizabeth sighs. “The good thing is that Adalind didn’t want to kill him, she wanted to embarrass him, which you gladly prevented.  It looks worse than it is,” she explains to him. “Nic holas , basically my son is just really drunk.  Gladly he is a Zauberbiest and stronger than the regular human, which means you won’t need to take him to a hospital . I will send you a recipe, give it to that girl in the spice shop, she will know what to do. It will  fight the symptoms.  Sean  will be more approachable  then and react to his surroundings. It will leave him… well…  just simply  drunk.” She pauses. “Please make sure that he is well.”

“I will,” Nick promises firmly, hoping his honest intentions will shine through to her. Apparently they do, because she swiftly tells him the ingredients and recipe before bidding him goodbye.

~~~

Nick has forwarded the recipe directly to Rosalee. Meanwhile he tries to do what she told him to, and make Sean drink some water. It works somewhat to his favor, until Sean’s breath hitches slightly. Nick knows that sound, he has had the one or other or maybe a few more drunk nights with Hank when they were younger and more stupid and had to share a toilet throwing up into. He hastily helps Sean up to his feet and leads him to his bathroom, relieved that they reach it in time.

He steadies Sean’s back with his hand to keep him upright, his fingers brushing over his back soothingly while he throws up. “God,” Sean groans, his senses apparently still on alert, despite him being close to unconscious. “Shou’leave.”

“The heck I am going to do,” Nick mutters with a frown, like he is going to leave a friend alone when he is so sick. He helps Sean up again, watching him how he rinses his mouth. Sean shivers slightly, grabbing his toothbrush. It makes Nick sigh slightly, so proud, but he helps him pour some toothpaste on it nevertheless and lets him brush his teeth. If it makes him feel better, he is not going to stop him.

They make it back to the sofa afterwards, and Sean is back to his comatose state.

Nick figures he can do something useful while Sean is scarily unconscious and he is waiting for Rosalee to bring him the antidote. Sean is still wearing his suit, and he figures it’s helluf uncomfortable. He feels a bit like he is invading his privacy when he sneaks into Sean’s bedroom to look for more comfortable clothes. Hopefully he does have something comfortable around… somehow he can’t envision Sean in a baggy sweater and sweatpants.

Nick smiles. He is sure he would still look handsome in them though.

One part of him, the more curious and reckless part is secretly enjoying it to have a chance to go through Sean’s private stuff. There will never be another chance to do so, and he is so curious. He doesn’t know much about Sean, maybe going through his wardrobe will tell him more.

What it does tell him is that he indeed owns a whole assortment of suits and buttoned shirts, some of them looking so expensive that Nick doesn’t even dare to touch them. But, oh, there are also a couple of jeans, interesting. And a few sweaters. A soft angora sweater within them. They all have a classy design, but nevertheless look more casual and comfortable. Nick takes one of them, a beige one.

There is also an assortment of tops and normal shirts, mostly in simple colors, but to his surprise there is one in bright red in between and… it seems like Sean kept all the shirts he got from marathons and other sport events from their sportive competitions at the precinct. Interesting, he seems to have a sentimental side. In one drawer he finds a few running pants and sportswear. Some of them surprisingly tight, and he figures it’s probably for battle training. Maybe he is even going to a martial arts class.

He indeed doesn’t find any sweatpants, but a few pairs of casual pants out of a lighter fabric. He takes a blue one and decides he has invaded Sean’s privacy more than he should anyways. He swiftly heads downstairs, beginning the long and dreadful process of carefully undressing an almost unconscious person.

At one point Sean is half-lying on top of him, shit, he is heavy. And tall. And well-trained. Nick gets more than a glimpse on his muscles when he helps him into a clean shirt.

When Rosalee rings at the door, Nick is basically bathed in sweat, feeling absolutely exhausted. “Wow,” Rosalee raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Did something happen? Nick, is something with Sean...”

“No,” Nick shakes his head violently. “I just tried to make him more comfortable. And I kind of underestimated how tall and manly...” He blushes. “I mean broad he is.”

Rosalee ignores his slip, gladly, and instead hands him a small bottle. “Put 10 drops into a glass and fill it up with water. Make him drink it. If it doesn’t help within ten minutes, do it again and add more of the potion. Repeat it until his senses are back.”

“Got it,” Nick beams, happy to be able to finally do something, and help Sean out of his miserable state.

He does exactly what Rosalee told him to do, carefully mixing the potion with water and then making Sean drink it sip by sip. It helps that Sean is hardly able to move, he can’t fight him like that and just swallows down whatever Nick feeds him with. He waits ten minutes, then repeats the procedure with a higher dose. And then again.

He is almost scared it won’t work, wondering how the heck he should call Elizabeth again and tell her the unfortunate news, when Sean stirs. “God,” he mutters. “I feel sick.”

Nick’s eyes go wide. “YAY!” he exclaims.

“Yay…?” Sean breaths out.

“Oh,” Nick blinks. “Right, you don’t feel well.” He grins happily, helping Sean to sit up. He notes how Sean’s eyes are still glassy, his expression more open than usual. He looks a lot better than before when he helped him go to the bathroom, he was so delirious then, but now he seems to be awake again. He slurs while he talks. So, he is probably drunk, like Elizabeth told him he would be.

That’s okay. Nick can deal with drunk! At least he is talking and moving again. He makes Sean drink the rest of the glass, noting how his cheeks have a more lively color again.

“Good,” Nick smiles. “I will get you something to eat now. I think you might need it, Captain.”

Before he can get up though, he feels how Sean’s fingers wrap around his wrist, tugging him back. He plops down at the place next to Sean, gasping slightly in surprise.

And suddenly Sean is so freaking close, his fingers are brushing over Nick’s cheek, just the right amount of fierce and demanding without hurting him, and then there is a pair of green eyes, looking directly into Nick’s. “I feel like I should thank you,” Sean mutters with a rare smile on his lips. His inhibitions are really lowered, it seems.

“I...” Nick licks his lips nervously. “I don’t know who you think I am,” he stutters.

“Nick,” Sean’s lips tug into a smile. “You are Nick. And you are beautiful.”

“Okay, you obviously know who I am,” Nick blinks, he tries to sound indifferent, but his stupid heart betrays him by beating faster.

“I said you are beautiful,” Sean teases.

“I heard that,” Nick states bravely. “You are beautiful too.”

“So, you like how I look, huh? And what do you like in particular?”

Nick stares at his captain in surprise, his cheeks flushing slightly. He didn’t expect that. Not coming from Renard. He chews on his lips nervously, blinking when he feels Sean’s thumb brushing over his lips, preventing him from drawing blood.

“We don’t want you to get hurt.” Sean mutters. God, he is so close. Nick has never seen him like that, so open and inviting. Nick is ashamed to admit that he likes it.

“No,” Nick agrees half-heartedly.

“So?”

“Your eyes,” Nick admits.

Sean looks at him in surprise. “My eyes? That’s unexpected.”

“They are so… deep. And sometimes when you look distanced, they show a tiny glimpse of how you feel. I-” Nick blushes. “I sound like an idiot.”

Sean chuckles. “That’s probably the sweetest thing someone said to me up to now.”

Nick shifts his gaze to look into Sean’s eyes. He isn’t quite sure what he sees right now, and he probably… shouldn’t do… what he is about to do, because heck, Sean is drunk, and he will either not remember tomorrow or he will remember and be mad. But he just.can’t.stop.himself. He reaches out his hand to touch Sean’s cheek, allowing his fingers to feel the texture of his skin. Sean takes his hand after a while, looking at him questioningly, and Nick knows this is the moment. He either has to pull back or go all in.

It would be smarter to pull back.

But whom is he kidding? He is not know for smart decisions anyways.

He goes all in, leaning into Sean’s touch when his hands are suddenly pushing under his shirt. He lies back all too willingly, allowing Sean to hover above him. He wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and into a kiss. Soon there are Sean’s fingers and hands all over him, his tongue drawing a wet pattern down his neck before sucking at his skin teasingly.

“Sean,” Nick breaths out, smiling slightly when he allows his fingers to brush through Sean’s hair.

“You are so beautiful,” Sean mutters. “Nick. And so kind. Kindest person I have ever met.” He kisses Nick’s collarbones. “I have never met someone like you.”

Something about the tone of his voice makes Nick blink in surprise. He takes Sean’s face between his hands and makes him look at him. “You deserve kindness too,” he says with insistence. “I won’t allow anyone to hurt you.”

Sean smiles slightly. “Kind,” he chuckles softly. “Like I said.”

~~~

Sean is still sound asleep when Nick gets up. He spent the night in Sean’s arms, and he freaking liked it, enjoyed it way too much. Now that it’s over, something in his stomach turns and tugs though, making him painfully aware of how he just made out with a man who wasn’t even in the right mind to commit fully.

If someone did that to him, he would be so mad. How could he!? He took complete advantage of Sean being so vulnerable and open.

He wonders if he should leave, and hope Sean wouldn’t remember.

That would be smart.

And cowardly.

Nick’s not a coward. He sighs. He is going to wait for Sean to wake up and brace himself for the inevitable. If Sean wants to hit him he is ready for it.

Meanwhile he will prepare coffee and something to eat. Maybe he can bribe Sean into forgetting everything.

“Nick?”

Nick spins around when he hears Sean’s voice behind him. “You are… Good morning… I mean Hello.”

“What are you doing here?” Sean mutters, rubbing over his forehead. His skin is paler than usual, he looks sick.

“You should rest,” Nick tells him. “You are still suffering from the aftereffects of-”

“I am more than fine,” Sean interrupts him non-too-friendly.

Nick looks down at the floor, wondering how he should deal with his cranky boss slash Zauberbiest slash almost-affair of last night. “I made something to eat,” he offers.

“Why do you think I would want that?” Sean answers gruffly.

Nick turns around again, eyeing the pan in front of him. What the heck is he supposed to say now? He is used to Sean being not the most welcoming when having his privacy invaded, but he is not that hostile normally.

And Nick’s having more difficulties dealing with this right now. “You don’t have to eat anything,” he finally manages to say, sounding as indifferent as possible.

Sean stays silent, and then suddenly he is so close to Nick, he can hear him breathing. “I am sorry,” Sean sighs. He rests his palms against the table right next to Nick. He is so freaking tall. Jerk. “I don’t cope well with a hangover, it seems.”

Nick turns to look at him carefully. Sean’s gaze is still guarded but also a lot softer now. Nick decides to give it a try once more. “You could sit down on your sofa… and take it easy while I finish breakfast.” He pauses. “Please?” he offers helplessly.

Sean sighs. “I really am a horrible sick person, it seems. You saved me from Adalind, and you saved my dignity yesterday, so I owe you and will try not to make it too difficult for you.”

Nick looks at him in slight hope. “Really?” he says carefully.

“Sofa, you said?”

“Yes,” Nick smiles, his heart betraying him – again – by skipping a beat. Sean actually listened to him. He wonders how often that happens… in general. He also didn’t send him away. He lets him stay. He still didn’t admit to Sean what happened last night, but he figures making him feel better has priority for now.

He leads Sean to the sofa, placing a cold towel around his neck, and another one on his forehead. “Better?” he asks carefully.

Sean sighs. “I admit, it feels good.”

“Wait till you ate something,” Nick beams.

“Please,” Sean mutters. “Spare me your overly excited attitude. I can’t take it right now.”

Nick chuckles, glad to hear the old sarcasm come through again. “You will feel even better with a cup of coffee in your system.”

“Now that’s finally a promise! What are you waiting for?”

“First you have to eat a few bites,” Nick argues, shoving the plate with ham & eggs towards Sean. “Then coffee.”

Sean glares. “You are kidding me?”

“Do I look like I am kidding?”

Sean raises his eyebrows. “Do you want a serious answer to this question?”

Nick blushes. “Please,” he decides to change his strategy, and looks at Sean with wide-opened puppy eyes.

“Goodness,” Sean mutters. “Give me that plate, Detective, and pray I will forget this scene when we are back at work.”

Nick hides his smile, not wanting to push his luck too much. Sean keeps his promise, eating some bites of his food, and taking some sips of his tea. Then he falls asleep, much to Nick’s relief and surprise.

He didn’t have his coffee yet. Nick figures he should probably wait for Sean to wake up and have his promised beverage. He reaches out his hand, carefully brushing through Sean’s hair. It’s soft, he didn’t think it would feel that soft.

He really is attractive, Nick thinks. But his looks aren’t the main thing pulling him in.

~~~

“You are still here, Nick,” Sean mutters when he wakes up again. He looks a lot fresher now, and less… sick.

“Your coffee...” Nick stutters, realizing it’s slowly getting suspicious that he is still around.

“My...” Sean looks at him in surprise.

“I am so sorry,” Nick blurts out.

Sean blinks at him, his confusion obviously growing. “Why are you apologizing?”

“I… I took it too far yesterday,” Nick rambles. “I couldn’t stop myself. And you were so nice and bold and attractive, and when you came closer I just couldn’t push you away. I am so sorry, I know I shouldn’t, but I really like you and couldn’t stop myself. And-”

Sean raises his hand, making him stop. “Give me that cup of coffee first.”

Nick nods meekly, handing him said item, watching Sean take a sip from it. “So, let me make sense out of your endless ramble just now. Yesterday night you took me home and helped me sober up.”

Nick nods.

“Then my very drunk self hit on you?”

Again Nick nods.

“And when I got touchy with you, you didn’t push me away but participated?”

Nick blushes and nods.

Sean stares at him. “And where in this did you go wrong?”

“You were drunk, and I should have-”

“I wasn’t unconscious anymore, Nick, just drunk,” Sean sighs deeply. “And as far as I can remember I didn’t mind all that much.” He reaches out his hand, tugging at Nick’s sweater and revealing his neckline. He smirks. “You might want to hide that better.”

Nick clasps his hand around the spot Sean marked last night. “You remember?” he stutters.

“Just faintly,” Sean admits. “Unfortunately not everything. Did I do or say anything weird except for being all over you?”

Nick remembers the way Sean looked at him, how he repeatedly told him how kind he was. He shakes his head. “No,” he says. He doesn’t like to lie, but he figures what Sean implied yesterday, was too private to repeat it. He wants to keep it to himself and just be genuinely thankful that Sean shared it with him in a weak moment.

“We didn’t go further than kissing?” Sean wants to know.

“No,” Nick blushes. “We moved to your bed at one point, but nothing… you know…” He touches his stomach. “Below that area.”

“Good,” Sean nods contently. “I would have hated not to remember that.”

Nick blinks. “What?”

“Well, you said you like me,” Sean takes another sip of his coffee. “And I figured since you have feelings for me and I obviously can’t allow you to spread the word about me being drunk, I have to keep a closer eye on you.”

Nick just keeps staring at him. “You… what?” he mutters again, he has to sound like the biggest idiot ever.

“While we are at it,” Sean frowns. “Any plans for dinner?”

“Your appetite is returning?” Nick asks happily.

“I guess it is,” Sean rubs over his face thoughtfully. “I would invite you out as a thank you, but I assume it’s better for me to stay at home tonight. We could order something in, if you feel like it. My treat.”

“Oh,” Nick smiles. “I would love to.”

“Great,” Sean smirks. “Because I have special plans for dessert~”

Nick blushes first before he can’t help a laugh. “Are you still drunk?”

“You think I need to be drunk to hit on someone?” Sean asks, raising his eyebrows. “You have no idea what you got yourself into...”

When Nick watches Sean going through his phone to order something to eat for them, he realizes he was probably right: he has no idea what he is getting himself into. But he kind of likes it. He smiles, and decides to brave it up and sit down next to Sean. “I want pizza,” he says.

“Of course you do,” Sean mutters. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Hey, if you still want your dessert tonight, better not tease me too much!”

Sean quirks an eyebrow. “Careful, or I might take you by your word.”

That’s the plan, Nick thinks with a smile. Who would have thought this here would be the outcome of the catastrophe which was last night? A few hours ago he was still scared for Sean’s life and now he is sitting here and discussing dinner plans with him.

Detective Nick Burkhardt obviously outdid himself. He grins. He can get used to that.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit, it took me forever to find a reason as to why Sean would get drunk. He is such a controlled character, I can't quite imagine him getting mindlessly drunk. But hey, that's what we have Adalind for :D
> 
> I thought it would be fun if Sean would be much more talkative and open and touchy when he is drunk. What do you think? XD
> 
> As always your comments and thoughts are loved and appreciated! ♥


End file.
